The kidnapping
by Marguerite22
Summary: An old acquaintance appears again and makes trouble again.It's a sequel to The new empress.
1. Chapter 01

Special thanks to Disladyballer33,for her genius ideas!  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Please! Please!-the large eyes of the child looked beseechingly at Malone.- Tell me the story when you made gunpowder for the evil queen!! Malone breathed a sigh and began to tell the story to the youngster. Only God knows why the child favorite tale was of their adventure with Centauria. It had to be the thousandth time, and at least the second time that that day. -....and that devil Tribune told the lizard warriors that I was uncle George. And... -Tsk tsk. What very harsh and unkind words. - A distant but very well known voice cut in on Malone's tale. The young reporter sprang to his feet and tried to hide the child behind his back. -Tribune what are you doing here?! If I remember correct, you're not the most beloved person here! -said angry the man. But the lizard didn't pay the least bit of attention to him. Instead his attention was rather on the youngster behind him. -Ned Malone, my warm-blooded friend!- Tribune said slyly-What a big son have you have!-He bent down to get a better view of the little boy who had by now squeezed in between Ned's legs.-Although, as I take a better look at him, I'd say, he takes after the magnificent Lord Roxton. -I'm lord William Arthur Roxton! What does warm-blooded mean? -The little boy asked curiously. -William, go in your room, please.-said Malone to the boy. -I will not!- The boy said stubbornly -Will! What did your mother say?-asked Ned as he was increasingly becoming nervous. The little boy bowed head and mumbled his words as he spoke:-That if I don't obey Ned, I wont have cake for a week. -Oh, and now I know who the mother is! Only Marguerite would be so cruel and deny a child cake-said the lizard chuckling. -Then it's better this way, you better not threaten this boy. You know the wrath of Marguerite. -I didn't really think of it till now. Thank you for the idea!-with that Tribune caught hold of Malone's neck, and begun to press his pulse. The young man fought against fainting, but the lack of oxygen won the battle. A frighten William observed the event from the hallway. -Neddie? What happened to you?- asked finally asked when Malone fell into a swoon. -Don't be afraid little Roxton, he is just sleeping.-Tribune tried to reassure the boy.-I hope so.- he mumbled to himself. Focusing back on the boy he said:-Don't you want to come with me? We will ride into the forest and your parents will take you home tomorrow. -We will ride?-asked William sniffling but became more and more excited.- How does man ride? -We'll have a great adventure together. -Yes a great adventure!-"It's undeniable who the parents are"thought Tribune amused. -I leave a note for your parents.-and he wrote a little letter:  
"Dear lord Roxton and my darling Marguerite! I took the little lord Roxton with me to a short trip. You can receive him in the nearest fortress. Sincerely yours: Emperor Tribune" With that he grabbed the little child, and he went down, this time he took the elevator. 


	2. Chapter 02

When Ned came back from unconsciousness, he observed in panic that little Will was missing. He quickly signaled to the others with the mirrors. The others arrived at home in an hour. As the elevator came up, Roxton-as the protector of the expedition-sprang out from it and he looked around trying to find the danger that Malone signaled. -What happened, Ned?- Roxton asked as he saw that it wasn't an imminent danger. He reassured a little. The others stepped out from the elevator as well. -He, he...kidnapped Will!-croaked Malone,he felt the effect of the Tribune's strangling. -Will!-screamed Marguerite-Who was it?-asked Roxton angrily and anxiously. -It was Tribune. Look, I tried everything but he was... -Too strong-ended Veronica as she looked worriedly at Ned's throat. The mark of the lizard-hand was clearly visible. Marguerite went to Ned. -Ned, we all know what a superhuman strength Tribune has. It's pure luck that he didn't eat you! -We're thankful to you-added Roxton.-But now we have a more important.... -Sorry John, for the interruption- Malone cut in-But he left a letter for you.-with that he handed a piece of paper to Marguerite. She read it aloud and went even paler than she was before. -The bastard!-Veronica cried -I'll kill him!-swore Roxton and he gripped the back of a chair so hard that his knuckles went white. -He needs our help again-said Challenger, who was standing quietly in the background.-I suggest that we must to go this fortress as soon as we can. The other nodded in agreement. Everybody went their rooms. Marguerite was packing some important things when she came across one of Will's teddy bears. As she handled the toy, her eyes filled with tears. -He is without Mr. Arthur...he is alone-and she began to cry. The strain of the past hour prevailed over the strong woman. Roxton, who was packing in the room too, embraced her and began to comfort his wife. -Shh, darling. We'll find him I promise you.-he tried to reassure himself, too. He felt like an animal caught in a trap.-Marguerite, you must be strong for William. This had an effect .Marguerite hardened herself. -Yes, for William-she smiled a little –But I am taking Mr. Arthur with us. They finished the packing in record time, and began their half-day journey in the east, where the nearest fortress of the lizards was.  
  
In the meantime, Tribune regretted the kidnapping. After the horse-riding in the jungle, the little boy became quickly bored. He cried for his mother, his father, and after some kind of Mr. Arthur-it could only be Summerlee -thought Tribune. -Shut up, little human! I'll eat you if you don't end this tantrum ... -You will eat me?!-Wondered Will. -Ah! I am sorry for your parents, to have such a......... Than a familiar voice cut in: -YOU ARE SORRY FOR US?-shouted Marguerite-I'll show you bastard what should you be sorry for.-she strode ahead like a mother-tiger.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
To TheChosenOne3:I don't think,that Ned is faulty in the kidnapping.He did  
everything,that he was able to do against Tribune. Incidentally,I love the character of Tribune!He's funny,don't you think? Thank all of you,for the nice reviews! 


End file.
